Still damaged
by Arumbaya
Summary: - "...ça me donne l’impression de couler. Je suffoque." - OS Post 5x24


_Note__ : me voici de retour *tada !!!*. Je vous propose un petit OS. Oui, j'ai fait dans le pathos… mais que dire, des fois ça fait du bien._

_Contexte__ : Post 5x24, petits spoilers mais rien de clairement énoncé._

_Greg a du mal a se remettre des hallucinations qu'il a eu concernant Cuddy... et se rend de plus en plus compte de ses sentiments pour elle...  
_

* * *

Une vague de douleur me frappe et je gémis bruyamment sur mon lit. Je m'agite inutilement, essayant vainement de frotter ma cuisse pour en faire disparaitre la douleur. Mais je suis trop faible. Deux jours que je vomis mes entrailles et que je subis les assauts du manque. Un linge froid contre ma peau brûlante. Des paroles apaisantes murmurées alors que je hurle de douleur. Ma main qui se crispe sur les draps, mes pupilles dilatées par la souffrance. Ma voix brisée qui essaye d'articuler.

_« Cuddy ? »_

Ta voix que j'entends encore au creux de mon oreille. Ces mots que tu ne m'as pas vraiment dits. Ou peut-être me les as-tu vraiment murmurés ce soir là. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas.

_« Ca va aller…..Prenez ma main….. Je ne suis pas ici pour veiller sur les biens de mon hôpital…...Vous avez envie de m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? »_

J'essaye de me raccrocher à ta voix comme un naufragé à son radeau mais je n'y parviens pas.

Une aiguille qui perce ma peau. Ton image qui flotte devant moi et qui disparaît.

* * *

Ils ont fini par me transférer dans un service de long terme pour s'occuper de mes problèmes plus « profonds » selon leurs dires. Je ne participe pas aux thérapies de groupe, je préfère rester seul. Mon médecin ne cesse de me répéter qu'il faut que je parle si je veux récupérer ma licence. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la récupérer. Je n'ai jamais aimé être au contact des patients de toute façon.

L'avantage de mon séjour ici est que ma jambe semble s'être calmée même si à présent la douleur semble être calquée sur mon rythme cardiaque. Ce qui cloche à présent est mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est retourné contre moi et qu'il cherche à me détruire à petit feu en me rendant dingue. Je ne cesse de revivre ces _choses_ qui ne sont pas vraiment arrivées mais dont je rêve secrètement. Les images sont aussi précises que la première fois et je me réveille souvent en sursaut, transpirant, me demandant si la vision et les sensations que je viens d'avoir sont réelles ou non. Je crois que cet événement ma permis de me rendre compte à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais vivre ça dans la réalité. Ca me donne l'impression de couler. Je suffoque.

* * *

Ces mois dans cet endroit m'ont paru une éternité. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je n'ai cessé de m'imaginer ce que j'allais te dire en te revoyant. Mais maintenant que je te croise tous les jours, mon cerveau est comme figé et je ne peux me résoudre à te dire toutes ces choses. Je continue à jouer mon rôle et tu ne t'aperçois de rien. Je ne sais plus comment vivre cette proximité avec toi. Ta démarche divine. Ton rire cristallin et tes yeux magnifiques. Mes hallucinations me hantent. Chaque fois que tu souris j'ai l'impression de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton souffle dans mon cou. Je souhaiterais tout oublier et disparaître. Me cacher au fond de ton cœur. Ton cœur qui est pris à présent. Quelle ironie. Maintenant que je suis plus prêt que jamais à m'engager avec toi, tu choisis un autre homme à ma place. L'homme qui aurait pu passer pour mon meilleur ami lorsque Wilson est parti.

Vos regards complices. Les sourires que tu lui lances. Je l'imagine te caresser, vivre avec toi ce que je n'ai pu vivre qu'en hallucination. Ca me rend fou. Je crève d'envie de l'envoyer balader, lui et son sourire niais. Le décoller du sol et l'envoyer valser à milles lieues d'ici. De toi. De nous. Je crève d'envie de le remplacer dans ta vie. Je pourrais même faire un effort et m'occuper de Rachel comme de mon propre parasite.

Mais je crois que le pire est de savoir que j'aurais pu avoir une chance avec toi. J'ai tout gâché avec mon arrogance et ma folie. Ma folie. A présent c'est toi ma folie, tu ne quittes plus mes pensées. Encore moins mes nuits. Ca me ronge, et me détruit.

J'aimerais pouvoir me réfugier dans tes bras et laisser brûler le feu de ma passion. Me consumer dans ton corps. Me réduire à de simples cendres. Mais pour l'instant, je t'observe de loin et je te vois sourire. Avec lui. Moi, je suis seul à regarder mon radeau s'éloigner. Je m'agite inutilement, je suffoque. Un jour, je finirai par couler.

oO Fin Oo

_

* * *

Voilà, pas de quoi fouetter un chat hein ? Mais bon ça fait du bien de reprendre du service !_

_Oh, et je ne suis toujours pas contre quelques petites reviews… ^_^_


End file.
